101 Kisses Drabble Series
by Whimsical Wolf
Summary: Various Alice/Bella drabbles for the LJ '101 Kisses' community. ALL Femslash!
1. Starlight

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I'd much appreciate comments. Also, this is the first theme in the 101 kisses LJ challenge. There will be more!

**Title:** My Bella  
**Author:** Salimelion  
**Pairing:** Alice Cullen x Bella Swan  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Theme: **#1.) Starlight  
**Rating:** PG-13 to be safe.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own, or claim to own, Twilight, nor it's sequels.

I slightly tightened my grip on the human girl's left hand. _She's only human. Careful…_ My mind told me, but I didn't need reminding - it was second nature to me any more. I've been with Bella for two years now, not long for my kind, but an eternity to Bella. Especially when I am staying 19 forever, and the time is closing in on her twentieth birthday. She didn't want to be older than me. Bella was very touchy on the subject of age.  
I looked down at our intertwined hands and laced fingers. Her skin was dark in comparison to my near-white vampire skin, and hers was extremely pale. She was part albino. A small frown touched my lips as a thought entered my head. "Does my skin bother you, Bella?" I asked her quietly, as I looked up from our hands and into her chocolate-brown eyes.  
"What do you mean?"  
"My cold skin."  
She gave me a puzzled look before rolling her eyes. "No, the thing that bothers me is you _asking_ me if it bothers me," she leaned in against my shoulder. "Silly Alice."  
I smiled. "Silly me? Right, Ms._ I trip over everything_," I chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "Silly Bella."  
She was blushing, I could tell even in the dim light of the moon and stars in our meadow by the river behind the Cullen house. My throat did a great job on letting me know when my Bella blushed - her cheeks welled up with her sweet, delectable blood… it pains me and thrills me so. Yet, I hardly notice it any more. My love for the girl overpowers my cursed vampiric nature. This I am sure of, if nothing else.  
"Alice?" Bella whispered and looked up at me.  
"Hm?"  
"What are you thinking about? You're quiet."  
"I was just thinking of how much starlight reminds me of you."  
"How so?" She asked, tilting her head cutely. I very gently pulled her into my lap. It would be a funny sight to see - me, a girl standing at 4'10", holding a 5'4" girl in my lap. Emmett teases us about our height difference all the time. I wrapped my arms around hers and lowered my head so my lips were at her ear. "Because without you," I began in a purr, "my life would be much darker, and without stars, the night would be much darker."  
I lowered my lips to her neck and parted them, breathing softly. Bella shivered slightly at that moment and parted her own lips, letting out a _whoosh_ of air. I chuckled darkly at her reaction. Bella didn't like to be teased, but her responses were just so _adorable_!  
A star shot across the sky, making a streak in it's canvas - the heavens above. "Make a wish, beautiful." I sung in my high-pitched voice. There was a short pause while she closed her eyes. "What did you wish for?!" I grinned.  
"I can't tell you! Or it won't come true."  
"Fine…" I grumbled as I pursed my lips. She smiled. "Home?"  
"Home." I agreed and returned the smile. Then, I stood up, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. She wobbled a bit, then fell into my arms, and I couldn't help but laugh. That's my Bella.


	2. Four of Diamonds

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys. You don't know how much they mean to me! Anyway, here is theme two!

**Title: **Four of Diamonds**  
Author: **Salimelion**  
Pairing: **Alice Cullen x Bella Swan**  
Fandom:** Twilight**  
Theme:** 2.) Four of Diamonds**  
Rating: **PG-13 for suggestive content.**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own, or claim to own, Twilight, nor it's sequels.

An ace of spades… a six of hearts… an eight of diamonds… ugh. _Why _are we playing cards anyway? I'll win every game, no matter what! Sure I love playing cards sometimes. Especially with Edward. Now _that's_ interesting. But why does Bella insist on playing cards when we could be doing something _much_ more fun? There's an adorable dress I saw myself trying on at the Gap. Or we could be doing much more… _intimate_. Yes, now _that _would be wonderful. I've wondered what-

"Any fours?" Bella asked, focusing intently on her hand of two cards.

"Go Fish."

She grabbed a single card from the stack in the center of the table - Esme's favorite, wooden, extremely detailed antique coffee table - and gazed at it.

I was completely still. My breathing ceased entirely and I stared into space as the future became clear. My lips, which were pursed in my blank concentration, spread into a huge grin. I like what I saw, to put it simple.

Bella smiled. "Alice! I can't stand it! This is boring." she groaned, jadedly.

"I know that."

"Wait, what? I was only playing this because I though you _want_-"

She was cut off as I jumped up and crawled across the table and leaned my face in closer to hers, with the intent to kiss her.

_Crack!_

Oh. Crap.

The table collapsed under me, causing cards to fly everywhere. A Four of Diamonds landed face-up on my head.

Bella gasped in shock, then knelt to the floor and pressed her warm, human lips to mine, before uttering one thing;

"_You're_ telling Esme."


End file.
